mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Super MNC Arena Features
This page lists all the features of arenas in Super MNC that players can interact with and need to be aware of. =General= Jump Pads A Jump Pad is an arena feature that launches a player in a predetermined direction in order to reach another specific portion of the arena. Jump Pads are present on all arenas and play a major part in enabling Pros to quickly maneuver between conflict areas and levels. In most cases are they disabled from the beginning and need to be activated for the price of $100. They are neutral, meaning that every team can use them regardless of who bought them. =Spawners= Player Spawn Player Spawns are the areas that players appear at when the game begins or after they die. They provide a fast health regeneration and are usually separated by a barrier from the rest of the arena that blocks bullets in both directions. Some Spawners also feature Spunky vendors in the inside and usually a pair of Metabolightning vendors at the outside. Lane Bot Spawner These are usually placed near the building that spawns your team's bots at the beginning of the lane. You can buy a lane-pushing Fujibot with two Scramblers for $500, which is strongly advised because the firepower and durability of a normal Fuji in combination with a player-spawned one often forces the enemy to retreat a bit in that lane. Escorting the Scramblers gives you an advantage over enemies by locking out their skills and grapples and is extremely helpful to take on squishy Commandos. Since player-spawned bots can not be taken over, it's also a required strategy if you are facing a Leo on the opposing team. $4000 can buy you a Jackbot, but it's an investment that should be well thought through as he needs to be escorted by the team and can easily be nullified by the enemy if they have juice, work on that lane together or the next Annihilator is imminent. They are very strong if you can get them early in the game when players did not hit level 15 yet or if you coordinate them with a second Jackbot in your other lane, otherwise you might be better off with the eight Fuji wave spawns that a Jackbot is worth. Eliminator Bot Spawner Eliminator Bot Spawners are placed around the Super MNC Arenas in order to spawn Bouncers ($1000) or Black Jacks ($500). They act neutrally, so any team can use them to spawn their team bots. Bouncers can be really dangerous when spawned as they have a high health pool and grapple the enemy for almost half their health and rendering him defenceless for a short moment. Players should take advantage of that precious moment to shoot the grappled Pro as most times it is an almost guaranteed kill. Otherwise Bouncers will keep creating chaos and distract enemy Pros by forcing everyone to focus fire on them while retreating backwards from them. Black Jacks are usually not worth the money as they lack enough damage output and are easy targets in the wide open areas of lanes compared to the Black Jacks in the jungle. =Vendors= Regenitol Greatly increases the health regeneration for a few seconds and puts out any fire or radiation that may affect you when you buy it for $250. Metabolightning Increases your speed by 20% for your current life when you buy it for $2000. Can also stack with Chickey and speed pickups. GobiNumb Increases you max health by %25 for you current life when you buy it for $2000. Total Recoil Increases your damage rating by 25 for your current life when you buy it for $2000. Can be stacked with Bacon. Spunky Gives you full juice for the price of $1500. A good counter to Jackbots when you don't have enough time to take them out with the help of your team. =Hazards= Ejector Ejectors are hazards found on all Arenas which, when activated, "eject" all enemy Bots and Pros from the Ejector's area of influence, dealing massive damage to anyone caught in its blast. The Ejector costs $150, making it less of a frivolous expenditure and more of a strategic item in Super MNC. To activate an Ejector, a player must use a switch located elsewhere (usually nearby), which will then trigger the Ejector itself; once used, the Ejector switch turns red, indicating the Ejector has been used and is on a cooldown period. 60 seconds must pass before it can be used again. By aiming at the icon before using it, a player can see the area that the Ejector affects when activated. When multiple switches activate the same Ejector, using any ''of the switches turns ''all the switches red. Strategy Ejectors serve three primary purposes: * Cause initial damage to enemy Pros within the Ejector's area of effect. The damage is not enough to destroy any full-health Pro, but . * Slow an enemy's advance by damaging or destroying all Bots in the area. Depending on certain conditions, Fuji bots may or may not be destroyed outright from the Ejector. * Ringing out Pros. Enemy Pros caught in the blast radius risks being thrown into a void that is always conveniently placed near an Ejector pad. This is much easier when enemy Pros do not see the activator in sight. Annihilator The Annihilator is a large half sphere shaped satellite hovering above the arena. The Annihilator recharges every 5 minutes after it is used and costs $1000. The switch for the Annihilator is located in the jungle, and has a cooldown ring to display how much time is left until it will be active again. During this time, the activator is exposed to enemy fire or jungle bots and must be protected to complete the animation. Grapples, knockback, and stuns will end the animation prematurely. When activated, it will destroy all enemy bots and jungle bots in the arena, as well as damage enemy Pros for a massive amount of damage. The Annihilator can easily change the tide of a battle, letting you more easily push turrets and the Moneyball, and deal with enemy Pros. Likewise, letting the enemy push their lanes far enough will negate the advantage the Annihilator would give to the team that gets it. Shelly Cannon The Shelly Cannons are the giant guns of Gun Mountain. They cost $750, recharge every 2 1/2 minutes, and will shell the enemy half of the map. The Fuzz The Fuzz is as swarm of bee-like bots similar to Buzzers that fly along a pre-defined path and deals massive damage to everything in it's way. It is available on Spunky Downtown and the Helios Dome. Category:Arena features